


Oops

by chaos_monkey, Revakah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Three guesses what the other kink is, Threesome - F/M/M, it's us after all, no not THAT one I'd tag THAT one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: Some people need to learn to lock their office door....or maybe not.





	1. Chapter 1

Karyn looked up from her datapad as she entered Admiral Thrawn’s office, opening her mouth to speak. But instead, she just stood there, feet rooted to the spot, staring in disbelief. Commander Eli Vanto was stark naked in their admiral’s lap, his head thrown back, _gasping;_ his legs splayed wide as Thrawn, still in full uniform, guided him down with gloved hands tight on his hips.

She had no idea how they didn’t hear the door open, but Vanto’s eyes snapped to hers as it hissed shut behind her, pure shock blooming over his features. As he opened his mouth, Thrawn also noticed her, reflexively tightening his grip on Eli as he tensed. The movement turned Eli’s words into the most fantastic sound she’d ever heard, a helpless moan that tore itself from his throat as his eyes fluttered shut, head lolling back onto Thrawn’s shoulder. 

The silence stretched as Karyn tried to re-boot her brain, searching fruitlessly for something to say and unable to stop staring at Vanto. He looked every bit as good as she’d always imagined, cock hard against his taut stomach, mouth open as he tried to catch his breath.

“I was under the impression that you had locked the door, Eli,” Thrawn finally said.

“I… I thought you had.”

Karyn bit down on hysterical laughter that was trying to force its way out. They were still frozen in place except for Vanto’s chest still rising and falling a little too fast as he panted, and no wonder, given what he had just been impaling himself on. Or been starting to, anyway.

“Commander Faro,” Thrawn said, his voice coming out a touch strained.

“… Yes, sir?” Karyn managed, finally tearing her eyes away from Vanto’s very appealing form. 

“Either join us or leave, but please do not just stand there.”

 _Join_ them? … Seriously?

Karyn looked at Vanto again and found him watching her, a small smile spreading over his face even as the already high blush in his cheeks rose further. 

A grin of her own widening, Karyn hit the privacy lock on the door and started towards them. “Don’t stop what you’re doing on my account, then.”

Thrawn actually smirked and Vanto _moaned_ again as Thrawn pulled him down by the hips. The sound and the sight of him sinking lower onto the admiral’s cock made her knees wobble as arousal flared hot and sharp through her core, but she managed not to stumble, tearing her uniform tunic off as she crossed the room.

Vanto tilted his head up, half-lidded eyes following her as she stepped up to the admiral's chair. Karyn leaned down, slipping a hand up the side of his neck, feeling his pulse racing under her thumb as their lips met. She was vaguely aware of Thrawn thrusting into him from below, jolting him up and down, his breath coming in short, sharp pants against her mouth as she pressed her tongue to his, so hot and wet and willing.

In one quick movement, Karyn straddled his thigh; his and Thrawn’s; and Vanto’s hands slid around her hips, pulling her closer. He swayed forward to deepen the kiss, another whimper muffled into her mouth and her breath quickening as the admiral’s next thrust ground Vanto’s rigid cock against Karyn’s thigh, and --

and he’s _beautiful_ like this, bare between them and sheened with sweat, little bitten-off cries and half-gasped pleading falling from his lips as Thrawn fucks him, mouthing at his neck from behind. His hands are vainly plucking at the fabric of her uniform trousers, pushing up her undershirt, the light touch of his fingers electric on her skin and his cock hot and hard against her leg as he writhes on Thrawn --

“ _Please,_ I need - let me feel you _properly,_ please,” Vanto breathed against her lips, in between the gasps and moans.

Karyn reached down to undo her pants with one hand, the other still behind Vanto’s neck. “Go ahead then, touch me.”

Vanto didn’t need telling twice. He twisted a little to get his hand down her open pants and then Karyn groaned as his fingers slid easily down between her lips, dipping inside her before coming back to circle lightly over her stiffened clit. 

Wanting, needing more, Karyn pressed forward into his touch, pushing him back against Thrawn, who started nipping and licking at his ear. Vanto buried his face in her shoulder with a muffled whimper, biting and suckling at her skin, and she was suddenly almost face-to-face with Thrawn. The glowing red eyes met hers from under heavy lids, his thrusts still shifting Vanto up and down between them, and hardly a trace of his usual cool composure was left on his face. Lightheaded at her own daring, tentative, Karyn leaned forward a little more, and Thrawn tilted his head up from Vanto’s neck in invitation, and --

and then his lips are on hers, tongues touching, sliding, hot and slick; and it’s _different_ from kissing Vanto - kissing _Eli._ This, this is forbidden, this is her _Admiral_ and it’s his breath that’s hot in Karyn’s mouth as he pants, still moving inside Eli. Eli’s fingers slide deeper inside her and she can't help moaning, the sound muffled in Thrawn’s mouth as her hips buck forward. She grinds harder into Eli’s touch as he fingers her, heat already starting to build between her legs as she tastes Thrawn; tastes _Eli_ on Thrawn’s tongue, hot and salty from his sweat. She can’t get enough, Eli’s fingers in her cunt and Thrawn’s tongue in her mouth, it’s all _too fucking good_ \--

“ _Thrawn,_ ” Eli wailed against her, a plaintive, needy sound as he squirmed between them, pinned and unable to find purchase or leverage. Panting, Karyn finally pulled back to catch her breath, a little stunned and only just noticing the admiral had slowed his thrusts as they kissed. 

Thrawn _hushed_ him, hips now only circling slowly, another small smile tugging at his lips as he met Karyn’s eyes. Eli’s head dropped back onto Thrawn’s shoulder once more, a whimper escaping him as Thrawn slipped one hand off his hip, running it up his bare, heaving chest to his jaw. He mouthed at Thrawn’s fingers when they brushed across his bottom lip, letting out a muffled whine as Thrawn slid two into his mouth, black leather between soft pink lips. His own fingers never stopped moving, thrusting inside her; pulling back out to rub over her clit with soft teasing motions that made her ache for more; then sliding back in again and again.

She slipped one hand down to run her thumb up the underside of Eli’s shaft as he sucked at Thrawn’s fingers, circling over the head and finding him dripping wet. Eli’s cock jumped at her touch and he moaned loudly around Thrawn, breath catching in nearly a sob as he squirmed again on the admiral’s lap. There were semi-coherent words in there when Thrawn pulled his hand back a little, _please_ and _I need_ and _come;_ cut off again as gloved fingers thrust back in between now-reddened lips.

Karyn smirked a little, catching Thrawn’s eye. “He is _loud,_ isn’t he?”

One corner of Thrawn’s mouth quirked up in a crooked smile she’d never seen on him before.

“He is quite… responsive,” Thrawn answered with a sharper thrust upwards that pulled another beautifully needy moan from Eli’s throat. 

“Mmm… _is_ he, now?” Karyn asked, thinking she might know what Thrawn was getting at, and the admiral inclined his head in a slight nod.

Eli whimpered as Karyn gently pushed his hand away, no small amount of regret flashing through her as his fingers slipped back out of her. She slid her hand under his thigh, hooking her arm under his knee and lifting. Thrawn caught on quickly, fingers slipping out of Eli’s mouth to do the same with his other leg, and Karyn leaned forward again, pressing his thigh up and open until he was suspended above Thrawn’s lap, legs wide, knees up to his chest.

She felt Thrawn repositioning, leg shifting between hers as she put her mouth to Eli’s ear, holding him there, spread open and pinned between them. “I don’t think you even need anyone touching your cock, you love this so fucking much. Don’t you?”

He laughed breathlessly, halfway to a gasp, before she got her free hand in his hair and tugged his head back to kiss him, feeling him jolt as Thrawn started fucking him properly, pounding up into him from below, hard and fast and relentless. She broke away to let him breathe, mouthing down his neck to his shoulder, biting kisses into his sweat-slick skin. 

Eli was even more frantic now, words like _yes_ and _please_ and _more_ harder _more_ barely distinguishable amidst his moans. Karyn ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, then nipped it with her teeth, enough to make him jump. 

“I asked you a question, sweetheart,” she said softly, locking eyes with Thrawn again, and she could swear the fiery red glow was brighter than she’d ever seen it. “Are you going to come for us like this?”

“ _Yes_ , I - yes _please_ yes -”

“ _Good boy,_ ” Karyn whispered and Eli whimpered, long and loud and desperate; then let out a raw, keening cry, his body tensing and convulsing against her and she looked down in time to see Eli’s cock twitching off his stomach over and over, spurting come up his own front as Thrawn slammed into him, and -- 

and for a moment Karyn thinks she might come untouched herself just from _watching_ him like this, watching him shudder and gasp as Thrawn keeps fucking him hard and fast through it all. The admiral is grunting on every thrust, deep, guttural noises of pleasure and the first really uncontrolled sounds she’s heard from him; and she realizes she’s moaning, gaze fixed down as the last of Eli’s orgasm pulses out to dribble down his still-twitching cock --

“Fuck, fuck, I - Thrawn -” Eli was almost sobbing, overwhelmed in all the best ways as Thrawn finally slowed and then stopped, murmuring quiet words of praise. 

And then they just held him there between them, soothing him back to himself with gentle hands and soft kisses as he trembled in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Eli came out of his daze, albeit still with an adorably blissful grin on his face, they got him off Thrawn’s cock and onto his feet. As Karyn thought, Thrawn hadn’t finished yet, still rock solid and shiny with lube or oil or whatever it was these two apparently kept hidden away in the admiral’s _office,_ and Karyn herself was just about twitching with the need to get off after all that.

Thrawn caught her eyes again and Karyn followed his meaningful look towards the desk. Grinning, she took Eli by the hand and led him over to it as Thrawn started stripping out of his uniform tunic. Eli seemed more than content to be directed, and Karyn pushed him up against the edge of the desk, finally yanking her undershirt and bra up over head and chucking them off to one side. 

Eli caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched, hands slipping around Karyn’s waist as she pressed herself up against him, his skin warm and slick on her own, his stomach — and even his chest, she realized — covered in sweat and his own come. 

“That was beautiful,” Karyn murmured, running her thumb over Eli’s slightly swollen bottom lip, looking into his eyes, their normal gorgeous soft brown just a thin ring around pupils still blown wide with arousal. “Tell me, sweetheart, what other hidden talents do you have?”

“He is quite good with tongues,” Thrawn commented as he came up beside them, a hint of dry humour in his tone. “His own in particular.” 

The admiral hadn’t even finished the words before Eli was nodding, leaning towards her and saying breathlessly, “yes, _please_ let me, I’ll make it so good, Fa- Karyn, _please._ ”

“Well. Since you asked so nicely,” Karyn answered with a grin, tangling her fingers in Eli’s hair and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“On your back,” Thrawn ordered, patting the desk, and Karyn glanced over at the admiral as Eli practically scrambled up to lie down. 

Thrawn was bare from the waist up but still had his boots on, trousers open and cock out, stroking himself idly in one hand as he watched Eli with intense eyes and a small smile on his lips. He saw her looking at him and inclined his head in a familiar graceful nod— one Karyn would _never_ see the same way again, not anymore. “After you, Commander.”

Eli was propped up on both elbows, knees bent up and his cock amazingly still half-hard, waiting patiently, and Karyn felt her breath catch in her throat as the realisation suddenly hit that this was _actually_ happening. Kicking off her boots and working the last of her clothes down and off, she leaned down for one more sweet taste of Eli’s mouth and then joined him on the desk. 

Climbing up there could have been awkward, but there was no embarrassment; not with Eli’s eager gaze on her like that, not with the way he licked his lips as he watched her, eyes hungry, hands slipping up the outside of her thighs as she crawled on top of him. Karyn moved over him, enjoying her body pressing his down, until she was on hands and knees facing the opposite way; facing Thrawn who was standing between Eli’s open legs now, teasing at Eli’s hole with the tip of his cock.

Eli’s hands flew to her hips as she settled into place and he guided her down the last few centimeters, his breath coming hot and fast between her legs. That quick, clever tongue flickered over her clit, pulling a long, low moan from Karyn’s throat; and Eli teased at her for a few moments before adjusting his hold on her hips, pulling her down to meet his mouth, and— 

and Eli’s hands are gripping her hips tight as he licks into her with a moan, sloppy and desperate and  _ sofuckinggood,  _ just as good as Karyn ever imagined; eager and responsive, tongue hot and slick, sliding over her throbbing clit and dipping inside her. She hears his muffled groan over the panting of her own breath, feels him bucking under her as Thrawn’s hips roll forward, thrusting into him again right in front of her. 

Karyn can’t help gasping at the sight of it, _need_ burning through her very core; she’s not in the mood for teasing now and shifts her hips, grinding gently down onto that clever tongue. She knows what she likes and tells him so; and Eli responds, quick to please, hot wet mouth rapidly coaxing her higher. Eli’s hard again, already, cock flushed and twitching on his stomach as Thrawn drives into him over and over, and Karyn leans down to take him in her mouth, his taste bursting on her tongue and his body quivering under hers as she sucks him down.

Time disappears, everything fades but the three of them, _the heat of his mouth on her cunt the snap of Thrawn’s hips as he fucks him and the weight of his cock in her mouth,_ and the pleasure builds and winds through her body, deeper and tighter and hotter until Karyn’s shaking, throwing her head back and grinding down hard on Eli’s face as she comes, wet and messy and _glorious._ She can’t do anything but brace herself on shaking arms while release crashes through her, Eli’s hands still holding her hips tight as she watches Thrawn fucking into him.

She’s upright now, still trembling with aftershocks, Eli’s tongue still moving on her, slow and gentle; and Thrawn leans forward, arms pressing Eli’s legs up and hands bracing on the desk beside hers. Eli _moans_ again between her legs, long and loud and the vibration sends shivers dancing along her skin; Thrawn’s sweating, panting, fucking even him harder, and somehow Thrawn’s mouth finds hers again, or maybe Karyn’s found his; she doesn’t know and she doesn’t care. She can feel his hard thrusts shifting Eli’s whole body back and forth under her; and then he’s coming, coming in Eli with strangled grunt against her lips, spasming, _shuddering,_ Eli whimpering _yesyesyes_ under them both and it’s _fucking stunning._

The moment almost seems to crystallize, stretching longer as they all three tremble, panting— until Thrawn straightens up, chest heaving, and pulls out with a groan; and Eli’s almost writhing under her, still mouthing at her cunt with muffled needy whimpers. His hips are twitching as his legs drop down, his cock hard and leaking and shiny with her saliva and Karyn pivots on top of Eli, presses herself against him, pulling his head back and taking a deep, _filthy_ kiss from his open mouth, moaning as she tastes herself on his tongue. He tenses, suddenly, tearing his mouth away to gasp a broken curse against her neck; and Karyn twists, looks back to see Thrawn, one hand moving steadily between Eli’s legs and the other holding Eli’s stiff cock up for her.

Groaning, she kisses Eli again, hungry, _wanting;_ one hand tight in his hair as she moves, _back_ and _down_ and he’s inside her, their gasps lost in one another’s mouths as Karyn sinks down and takes him to the hilt. She can feel the movement as Thrawn fingers Eli while she fucks herself on him, _hard,_ slamming him in deep over and over and over again and she _can’t get enough._

Panting needy breaths and whimpers, electric touches and hands everywhere; she’s braced on Eli’s shoulder while she rubs her clit, Eli’s hands on her waist; and then another hand, Thrawn’s, slipping up her leg and over her ass, moving with her while she moves on Eli. 

Thrawn’s mouth is hot on the sweat-slick skin of her back and Eli’s cock is so wonderfully hot and slick and hard inside her; and Karyn is close, already so close again. She can’t, _won’t_ let her eyes shut, drinking in the sight of Eli beneath her, moaning and gasping and begging for more as she fucks him; as she and Thrawn both fuck him together— 

and that thought is what ends her, orgasm crashing through her in wave after wave of rolling heat; and she’s only vaguely aware of the gasped litany of _yesfuckyes_ falling from her lips; holding Eli’s eyes as she rides it out, her whole body shuddering, her cunt spasming around Eli’s cock. His eyes are wide and his hips are bucking under her, and— 

“F- _Karyn_ \- I _can’t_ \- I’m gonna—” Eli gasped.

“ _Yes,_ come in me- _come_ for me, Eli,” Karyn managed, still shaking with pleasure, and Eli’s back arched up off the desk as he came again with a loud cry, his hands tightening on her waist and his cock _throbbing_ inside her, a garbled mix of her name and Thrawn’s tearing from his throat.

Her trembling arm finally gave out completely and Karyn collapsed down onto Eli, burying her face in his neck as aftershocks rippled between them, both still gasping, twitching and covered in sweat. 

As she gradually caught her breath, Karyn raised her head up again just enough to look at him, a giddy smile spreading across her face at the look of pure bliss in those gorgeous brown eyes. She leaned in and covered his mouth in a long, deep kiss; unhurried, savouring the quiet hums of contentment he made into her mouth and the tremors she could feel still running through his body under hers.

Eli was slowly, slowly softening inside her, and Karyn couldn’t help a small whimper of regret when he eventually, inevitably slipped out. Thrawn was moving behind her, one hand still on her ass, and she had a split second’s warning of warm breath before the admiral’s tongue swiped up between her spread lips. Karyn moaned, raising her hips higher for him and shuddering as he repeated the lick, hot tongue running over her clit and back to dip inside her cunt, still open from Eli’s cock.

“Oh, oh, _kriff_ \- Eli, he’s… _ahhh_ -” Karyn trailed off into a gasp, her eyes widening.

Eli was watching her with a knowing grin as she trembled, not quite able to believe it as Thrawn’s tongue worked over her and slipped in again, deeper this time. The feeling of Eli’s come trickling back out of her was utterly and completely unmistakable, and Thrawn was- Thrawn was lapping it out of her as it did. 

Karyn’s eyes just about rolled back in her head, fluttering shut as Thrawn kept licking in long soft strokes, tongue moving inside her, and she leaned down to meet Eli’s lips in another kiss, not caring one bit about the breathy moans that escaped her into the sweet heat of his mouth.


End file.
